


with you beside me

by marvellingyou (tourmalinex)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 2012!Steve Rogers, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Barebacking, Bottom Steve Rogers, Captain America Sam Wilson, De-Serumed Steve Rogers, Declarations Of Love, Gentle Sex, How Do I Tag, Idiots in Love, M/M, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Shrinkyclinks Fest 2020, Size Difference, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers-centric, Suicide Attempt, Top Bucky Barnes, all those steve tags, if needed, in the past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23781172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tourmalinex/pseuds/marvellingyou
Summary: Steve took it upon himself to return the Infinity Stones in order to keep the timeline stable, just as Bruce promised the Ancient One. He's successful in that everything falls back into place. But he had people he wanted to see, and it had to be then and there. Otherwise, he would forever regret not taking the chance.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 14
Kudos: 193
Collections: Shrinkyclinks Fest 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all!
> 
> This is for the ShrinkyClinks Fest 2020! Anon prompted for Steve to come back deserumed after returning the Infinity Stones. It may take a bit to get there, but we'll get there I promise! Now on we go ~
> 
> Mini-warning: this chapter mentions infant death, not unlike Sudden Infant Death Syndrome/SIDS.

────────────────────────────────────────────────────

 _In this world of overrated pleasures,  
_ _Of underrated treasures,  
_ _I'm glad there is you_

 _I live to love  
_ _I love to live with you beside me  
_ _This role so new  
_ _I'll muddle through with you to guide me  
  
_

_I'm Glad There is You — Julie London_

────────────────────────────────────────────────────

“Take as long as you need.”

Steve nodded as Bruce put in the coordinates for the jump. As his helmet shifted, he turned his head, stealing another glance at Bucky. They had talked a bit when they could spare time between processing everything that’s happened and preparing for Tony’s funeral. Most of their time together had just been sitting in each other’s presence in appreciative silence, ever thankful that the other was still alive. But in those small moments, they made plans. Nothing in detail, yet enough for Steve to look forward to coming back. 

But now, as everyone else faded, Steve wished he said more.

* * *

The 70s was the first place he picked. He carefully maneuvered his way through Camp Lehigh, returning the Tesseract to its proper place. But going back to the 70s wasn’t far enough for Steve. Then again, the 40s wouldn’t have been, either. No, he had to go further back, even if just for a few seconds. Thankfully, he arrived at his destination sometime in the evening— 

_Brooklyn,_ _February 1918_.

The borough was a little different than he remembered, but not too different. When picking the year, Steve didn’t have a specific date in mind. However, he knew that he wanted to be in his city, before his time. There was someone he had to look for, though he wasn’t quite sure where to find them. But first things first, he had to change out of his current suit. Although he felt bad, Steve managed to swipe some drying slacks and a shirt from a clothesline. He’d be sure to hide the suit away somewhere, where no one could find it and return the clothes he took.

He didn’t bother sneaking onto the subway. He’d rather mozy along the streets he’d grown to know. Some streets and alleyways had memories that were more painful than others, but it wasn’t until now that he learned to cherish those memories. In the end, they were a part of him, whether he liked it or not. 

_Steven Grant Rogers, how many times do I need to tell you to stop fighting those O’Malley boys?_

_But ma! They kept pushin’ Edith around!_

Steve’s mother always chastised him for getting into fights and coming out bruised like an over-ripe peach. But she was never cross with him and instilled a pillar that Steve holds onto—no matter what, you always get up when you’re knocked down.

He looked at the hospital she worked for, asking other nurses if she had a shift that day only to hear that it was her day off. Back to square one. So he went by the old apartment, peeing through the window to see if anyone was home.

“Can I help you, sir?”

Steve turned around, nodding at a familiar face—Mrs. Resnick, their landlady, only younger. She eyed him with suspicion, so he had to come up with something quick.

“I’m Grant… James Grant and I work at the same hospital as Mrs. Rogers.” He rubbed the back of his neck, praying to god that she believed him. “I was hoping to speak with her about something regarding work.”

“Oh, well. She said she would go out grocery shopping.” Mrs. Resnick brought a hand to her cheek. “It usually takes her about an hour, but with a baby on the way, it might take her longer.”

“I’ll just come by later.” Steve said, taking his leave, not bothering to wait for Mrs. Resnick’s response. “Thank you, ma’am.”

He knew that his mother was a regular at Luigi’s General Store. Steve remembered accompanying her, carrying whatever he could in his lanky arms. He made his way over, trying to keep a low profile all the while. So far, he hadn’t drawn much attention as everyone went about their day. 

And then, he saw her.

Steve stopped in his tracks, catching the sight of his mother from across the street. She was getting a basket from outside the store, wearing a blue dress that brought out her eyes and complimented her golden hair. He wanted so badly to call out to her, to tell her “I’m happy to see you again.” But he shouldn’t. Instead, he crossed the street and followed her into the store. Steve made sure to stay behind her and go unnoticed. He needed to see her again, to make up for the time cut short. She picked up an apple, inspecting it before placing it in her shopping basket and roaming the aisles, taking her pick of necessities, completely unaware of Steve’s presence. 

But he wasn’t the only one she was unaware of. A man rushed by, pushing Steve aside as he bee-lined towards Sarah, snatching her purse. She grabbed a bag of flour from the shelf, aiming and ready to throw when Steve bolted from behind her.

“Give it back!”

His voice boomed throughout the store, catching everyone’s attention. Maybe it was the sternness in his voice—deep and commanding—that made the man turn around. As it turned out, he wasn’t a man at all. Sure, he was tall and loomed over everyone except Steve. But his reddening face was so young, so _new_ , and his eyes were wide open.

Steve took in the innocence that otherwise contradicted the young man’s actions. But before he could say anything else, the kid dropped Sarah’s purse and ran out of the store. He bent down to pick up the purse, dusting it off before turning back to face his mother.

“Thank you so much,” she said, eyes beaming with appreciation as Steve handed back her purse. “I don’t know what I’d do if you weren’t here.”

He smiled softly at the familiar lilt of her voice, the same one that would lull him to sleep at night. 

“I would’ve chased after the boy myself but…” She placed her hands on her protruding stomach, both in fondness and protection. “This one needs me.”

_For as long as you need me, I’ll be here._

_Does that mean forever?_

_Yes, mo mhac._

Steve drew in a long breath, mulling over a decision that could alter the timeline. But he and the others had already done that. 

And Steve wasn’t one to follow rules to a tee anyhow.

“Do you need help getting home,” he asked. “I could help you carry your groceries.”

“Are you sure?” Sarah tilted her head. “I don’t want to cause you any trouble.”

“It’s no trouble at all, ma—ma’am.”

“Thank you. Just give me a moment to make my purchase.”

“I’ll be right outside.”

Steve pushed his way out, being careful not to elbow anyone. People who witnessed him helping Sarah kept their eyes on him, but it was nothing that had Steve worried. 

Sarah came out of the store, a bag in each hand. He didn’t notice how much she placed in the basket, and now that he saw the amount, he’s surprised at how much she was going to carry on her own. 

“I’ll take those,” he said. “Where do you live?”

“Oh, not too far from here.”

Steve motioned for her to take the lead. As they walked, Sarah seemed to be lost in thought. Given that she would have to raise a son on her own, she had so much to consider.

“So you must be excited,” Steve said, breaking the silence between them.

“Yes, I am.” Sarah sighed. “It’ll be tough, though. You see, my husband died. He was in the 107th Infantry. I received the letter a week ago.”

He wondered if it was worth going further back, to see the man his mother loved, the man he was meant to call “father.” It was difficult, thinking about what their relationship could have been. Steve had the utmost respect for him, but ultimately, he held his mother in the highest regard. Not even God held a candle to Sarah Rogers. 

“I’m sorry to hear.”

Sarah smiled sadly. “I still have a part of my Joseph, here,” she said, placing a hand over her heart. “And here.” She gently stroked her stomach. “Y’know, you look a bit like my husband. He wore his hair a bit shorter, and his nose was different, but… I’m sorry for rambling.”

Steve smiled. “Not a problem, ma’am.”

“I… I pray every day for this child.” Steve noticed the way her expression changed, from sorrowful to wistful. “This isn’t my first.”

_What?_

“She was our little Annie,” Sarah continued softly. “The moment we laid eyes on her, she has us wrapped around her finger.”

 _Annie?_ Steve found himself coming to a halt. He never knew about this Annie, but then again, how could he?

“It was a normal day. We woke up, my husband went to work, and I spent hours holding her. But the next morning s-she…” Sarah stopped and cleared her throat. She didn’t need to finish that sentence. He knew where she was going, and it made his stomach twist. 

“I’m sorry,” she gasped, trying to regain control of her breathing. Despite wishing to stop sobbing in front of him, Sarah’s body disobeyed. Her chest rose and fell rapidly as her breathing hitched.

Suddenly, Steve was filled with the memories of every bruise she iced and every cut she cleaned. He was a reckless force, never giving a damn what anyone said and got into trouble.

Even though he took all the punches and kicks, all that did was hurt his mother.

Sarah sniffled the rest of the way as Steve remained silent, unsure of how to comfort her. When they got to her doorstep, he wanted to tell her how sorry he was for causing so much trouble, for being such a terrible son.

“Well, this is me.” Sarah took the bags from Steve. At first, Steve didn’t want to let go. They weren’t going to have time together apart from this. But in the end, he let her take the groceries. “Thank you again, for everything Mr… why, I haven’t asked your name.”

“James Grant, ma’am. Take care.” He turned around, ready to walk away and carry on with his mission.

“Wait, Mr. Grant,” Sarah called out, making Steve stop in his tracks. “I hope my son grows up to be like… to be kind and considerate. We need more people like that.”

Kind and considerate. 

Steve didn’t know if he was either. After all, he was just a kid from Brooklyn.

“I’m sure he will.”

As soon as he was out of her sight, Steve ran back to where he hid his suit. He wanted to stay longer. He wanted to tell her to transfer to a different ward by the 30s so she wouldn’t get sick. He wanted to leave her some money so she didn’t have to work so hard. He wanted so much more.

But in the end, Steve was at peace with seeing her one last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The infant mortality rate was [very high in the early 20th Century](https://academic.oup.com/jn/article/131/2/401S/4686951). 
> 
> I wrote this in because it's an injustice that the only reference we have to Sarah in the MCU is Bucky's one sentence in Civil War. I might be indulging and projecting a bit, given that I lost my mother, but I think Steve would want to see her since he has the chance. 
> 
> The next chapter will start to pick things up to where he actually gets deserumed! 
> 
> Anyways, hope this was okay so far. See y'all in the next update tomorrow!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello!
> 
> I meant to post this yesterday but here we are! 
> 
> Please heed the suicide attempt tag for this chapter! It's a memory, but I thought it'd be best to put a warning.

Space.

Mankind’s travel to the cosmos was one of the first things Steve learned about when he first awoke in 2012. He never knew that humans could perform such a feat—at a cost, he knew, but still, it was amazing. And now that he had actually traveled through space, though only a single jump, Steve was filled with such awe and wonder.

However, grief immediately overtook him.

Vormir was the last place Natasha was alive. Steve could still see her smile as they all stood on the platform, ready to go on with their Time Heist. Everyone was so sure and confident that the plane would work and that everyone would come back from the heist alive.

_See you in a minute._

And he never saw her again. They couldn’t even bring her home.

As soon as he set foot on the planet, Steve shivered. There was something about its atmosphere that put him on edge, ready to guard in case of danger. From what he could see, the place was so empty. But Clint told him of the guardian of the Soul Stone, eyes filled with contempt. How would Steve find him?

But a voice soon found him.

“ _ Steven, son of Joseph. _ ”

Steve froze. He knew that voice. He  _ knew _ that voice. It was the second to last one he heard before going into the ice. He turned around slowly and was met by a floating figure in a cloak. As the figure inched closer to him, Steve’s jaw tightened. 

“So this is where you ended up,” Steve gritted out. 

“ _ To guide those who wish to obtain the power of the Soul Stone. _ ” Red Skull stretched out his hands. “ _ But now, I’m free. _ ”

Zola’s words still haunted him.

_ Your death amounts to the same as your life:  _ **_a zero sum_ ** _. _

Steve knew Zola was just taunting him, waving the meaninglessness of his death in his face. But it wasn’t for nothing. HYDRA may have slipped through his fingers, but ultimately, people were saved. Steve reached into his pocket and pulled out the Stone, its yellow light shimmering in his hands. He held it out in front of Red Skull, noting how he seemed to tense at seeing the Stone.

“ _ You wish to return the Stone, _ ” he said. “ _ Do you not understand the power at your fingertips? _ ”

“I do.” Steve stepped forward. “And I know what the Soul Stone is capable of. But I’m not you.”

Steve didn’t want ultimate power. He didn’t want to wield a cosmic weapon that would end up controlling him and not the other way around. He’d seen the price first hand. 

“My friends sacrificed themselves for the good of the universe. The least I can do is keep you here.”

Red Skull sighed, resigning once again to his fate. 

“ _ Then here the Stone shall remain… with me. _ ”

Steve sighed in relief, punching in the coordinates for his next destination. 

_ Your death amounts to the same as your life:  _ **_a zero sum_ ** _. _

He shook his head. His life wasn’t equal to nothing, he was sure of it, despite Red Skull’s continued existence. As long as he was alive, Steve would continue to do what was right. And he had one more place to go to before heading back home—

_ New York, 2012. Specifically, the day after the Battle of New York. _

At the moment, it was the only way to get the Scepter, though Steve was still ashamed to use the love of his life as a tool against himself.

_ Bucky is alive. _

He doesn’t know if his younger self remembers this, but he owed it to Bucky. If he had known, even if just a day before finding out the hard way, Steve would continue to make the same choice. Bucky was more than just someone from the same time. He was more than just his best friend. Bucky was worth more than the sun, moon and stars. He was everything. Steve regretted never knowing about Bucky before the fall of SHIELD, even though it wasn’t his fault. 

So the least he could do was tell  _ this _ Steve so he could save  _ his _ Bucky.

It didn’t take much to get into his old apartment. He was reckless as always, keeping his bedroom window. Steve managed to slip through, dusting himself off as he settled into the apartment. Immediately, his record collection caught his attention. As soon as he got out of the ice, he gathered as many records he could find. It didn’t matter if the songs had come out after he crashed the Valkyrie. He just wanted something that made sense.

Steve thumbed through the collection, eyes carefully looking through the titles until he came to the one that was closest to his heart. He put the record on, placing the needle gently on top. As the music played, Steve sat down on the couch, feeling the weight of his travels setting on him. Immediately, the first measures of the song take him back to a time that could have been. If everything worked out, Steve, Bucky, the Howlies, everyone. They all could have gone home. Bucky could have gone back to see his family and do anything he wanted. 

But now, he and Bucky were both in the future. It’s not quite home, but what mattered to Steve more than anything was that they’re together. 

As his eyelids grew heavy, Steve sank further into the couch. However, Steve stood at full attention once he heard something from the bedroom. Sure enough, the younger version of himself came out into the hallway, shield at the ready, gaze focused.

“You…” The younger Steve scrunched his face. “It wasn’t…”

“I know you’re confused,” Steve said. “You have every right to be. But I need to tell you something important.”

“You expect me to trust you?” He huffed as a bitter expression stained his face. “I was told I could trust SHIELD, and as it turns out, they had HYDRA weapons. Did more digging, and found that SHIELD took in Arnim Zola.”

Steve nodded, waiting for the other to continue.

“You… you said Bu…” He let out a shuddering breath. “You said his name. Why?”

“I’ll be honest.” Steve lowered his hands back down to his sides. “I said he was alive because Bucky is… you know what he means to you. But he  _ is _ alive.”

“Tell me something only I’d know.”

Several things came to mind. He could talk about how he lost his first tooth by getting kicked in the face by Henry O’Malley in the first grade. He could talk about when his mother surprised him with a set of paints for his birthday. But a strong, painful memory forced its way through all of the others, demanding to be recalled.

Steve inhaled deeply. “It was right after ma was admitted to the TB ward. I. We… it was too much. All she wanted to do was help people. So you went home and tried killing yourself.”

The younger one’s stance wavered, shield lowering. 

“You thought about going to Jersey since you couldn’t get anything without a prescription here, but didn’t have the money to get any drugs, and the apartment building… even though it was high enough, you didn’t want anyone to see you. So you got as much rope as you could. You were ready but Bucky… he came by with some food and saw you standing on the chair, ready to do it.”

That was the first time Steve saw Bucky so hurt. Bucky took punches to the face as much as Steve did growing up but he always brushed them off. But the anguish that took over Bucky’s face that day… how could anyone forget something like that?

“We said, ‘I can’t do it, Bucky. If I’m gone—’”

“‘—who’s gonna know where to bury ma?’” He lowered the shield to the ground. “Hated being carried but…”

“We let him,” Steve finished. “And we cried our eyes out for an hour. When SHIELD did their psych evaluation, you didn’t tell them, right?”

The younger man nodded. “So you’re… I. You… you look tired.” 

“From 2023.” Steve took a tentative step forward. “A lot has happened since then.”

“And Bucky’s really…”

“Alive. Yes.” His mouth twisted, thinking of what to say next. He didn’t want to stay too long, but he needed to tell his younger self as much information as possible. “You’re not gonna like what I’m about to say.”

“Tell me. If it means seeing him again, tell me.”

“Alright.” Steve rubbed his chin. “You already took a step ahead of me by looking more into SHIELD. I didn’t find out about Bucky until 2014. But… there are only a few people you can trust right now. Fury has his way of dealing with things, but he can be trusted. Right now, you’re working with… with Natasha. You can trust her, too. The nurse living across the hall…”

He tilted his head. “What about her?”

“She’s… she’s also with SHIELD.” Steve swallowed thickly. “Her name is Sharon Carter, and she was assigned by Fury to watch over you. She’s… she’s Peggy’s niece.”

The younger’s eyes widened. 

“I know, it’s a lot to take in. But you need to remember this.” He took in a deep breath. “HYDRA survived and infiltrated SHIELD. Alexander Pierce is leading them, and the STRIKE team is part of them as well. Bucky… HYDRA’s had Bucky all this time.”

He watched for his younger self’s reaction, waiting for an outburst, a cry, anything. Even though he now knew all this information, it was rough, seeing his younger self crumbling at the truth. 

“He…” The younger shook his head. “Zola experimented on him. Did he…”

“Yeah. He’s enhanced, too. They took him in and out of cryo when they needed him.”

“Needed him,” he repeated.

“He’s known as the Winter Soldier, the Fist of HYDRA. They used him to erase anyone they deemed a threat… including Howard and Maria Stark.” 

“...you’re lying,” he gritted out. “He wouldn’t do that… they… they must’ve—” 

“—they did. They stripped him away of any humanity and made him a weapon.” After all this time, Steve was still pained by repeating what happened. He hated that there was nothing he could do to keep Bucky from falling off that train all those years ago. He hated that it took him so long to find Bucky. But at least he can give this Steve and Bucky a head start. “He’ll remember you.”

“What?”

Steve gripped his younger self by the shoulder. “Remember what he said after ma's funeral?” 

As the younger tilted his head in thought, realization flashed across his eyes. “Yeah?” 

“He'll remember, too.” Steve swallowed thickly as he pulled away. “He'll be scared, and he'll fight back but hold out. Never let him go. We… I—”

_ I lost him one too many times. _

“Is he still with you?”

Steve’s grip tightened as he froze. But he willed himself to nod. “Yeah. I got him back. You will, too.”

He patted his younger self on the shoulder. “I should go. Before I forget, you’ll want to bring this up with Tony. He’ll have reservations but he’ll help.”

_ Don’t make the same mistake I made. _

“Good luck.”

Steve swept past himself, exiting through the bedroom window and climbing up to the roof. He could still hear the music playing as he punched in the coordinates for home. 

But as soon as he was making the jump, something didn’t feel right. He didn't feel good.

Was it traveling through time for so long? Was it being around the stones? Sure, Thor had given him liquor brewed for the gods and he was fine. He'd been on the brink of death so many times but this was different. Whatever this was burrowed its way through his body, piercing through his skin and searing to his bones.

And then, a flash.

Steve saw his friends, but only briefly, as he collapsed on the ground.

_ Since I can't remember when  
_ _ It's been a long, long time  
_ _ You'll never know how many dreams  
_ _ I dreamed about you  
_ _ Or just how empty they all seemed without you  
So kiss me once then kiss me twice  
Then kiss me once again  
It's been a long, long time  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve is back ~~to the future~~.
> 
> I'm honestly very confused as to why the Russos thought Steve wouldn't have any reaction to seeing Red Skull. He was Steve's fucking nemesis and Steve went down trying to protect the world from him. Also, I mean, the dude pulled off his skin mask thing and shows his... well, red skull. Kinda hard to forget but _shrugs_
> 
> Anyways, as long as there aren't any interruptions, I'll be posting the next chapter tomorrow! Comments and kudos give my cat pats on the head, waters my 10-year-old bamboo plant, and make me happy. Stay safe! See y'all tomorrow!


	3. Chapter 3

“What are we supposed to do?”

_ Where am I? _

“We’re bringing him to the compound.”

_ Where? _

“What the  _ fuck _ is happening?!”

_ It hurts. _

“Sam, get him out of here! We’re gonna work as fast as we can.”

**_It hurts._ **

“You don’t get to die on me, Steve!”

_ Bucky? _

A light flickered into the room. It had to have been bright, given that Steve could tell with his eyes closed. Slowly, his eyes fluttered open, trying to adjust to the light that was now flooding his vision. This wasn't the first time he had woken up since returning, but this was definitely the first time he was actually alert. Before, he felt distant from everything, not unlike his feverish dazes back in the 1930s. Steve's delirium blocked all rational thought and sense of time. Even now, he wondered how much time had passed. Judging by the restlessness tingling in his legs and stirring in his chest, Steve figured must have been a while.

As he tried to sit up, Steve tensed at the pain pulling on his arm. He glanced down, noticing the IV stuck on the top of his left hand. But Steve's attention strayed when he noticed someone sitting on a chair next to the bed. Their entire upper body leaned forward, resting on the mattress as their hands clasped around Steve's right hand. Even in a daze, Steve knew that figure at once.

“Bucky.”

Steve pulled his hand out of Bucky's grasp, bringing it up so that he could tuck the long, brown locks behind Bucky's ear. it had been so long since he last saw Bucky sleeping so peacefully. But he scrunched his face, wondering why his vision hadn’t fully cleared.

“Bucky,” he whispered again as he nudged his shoulder. “C'mon, Buck.”

The other man groaned at Steve's prodding as he slowly came to. He rubbed his face, hand smoothing over his eyes while his mouth opened wide in a yawn. Once he recovered from his sleep, Bucky's gaze snapped up to Steve's face. 

"Steve… you're..." Bucky gulped down a sob as he reached out. Steve met him halfway, feeling nothing but warmth when their hands connected, fingers laced together.

“I’m here,” Steve said.

“Don’t do that to me again.” He brought his other hand to his eyes, wiping away at the budding tears. “I just… we…”

“I know. Where are we, anyway?”

“New York. Close to home.”

Home.

What a lovely word.

Though it strained him, Steve managed to sit up without hurting himself. But as he moved, Steve felt that something was off. His entire center of gravity shifted, and whenever he moved in the slightest, it was as if he was using too much force. Steve blinked a few times, but he still couldn’t see clearly. 

“Bucky, I can’t…” Despite everything in his soul telling him to hold on, Steve pulled his hand back and rubbed at his eyes. Again, no difference. But now that his hand was closer to his line of sight, he noticed how thin they’d gotten, to the point where he could almost make out the bones. Then, he remembered the pain he felt upon his return to 2023. “I can’t see really well.”

“Steve.”

The tone in Bucky’s voice put him on edge. His eyes traveled from his hand, to his now lanky arm.

“What… what happened…” He pulled away from the other man, bringing both of his hands to his chest. Steve gasped at how small he felt. The muscles he’d grown used to were no longer as prominent. It was as if they were never there to begin with. Hastily, he tore the blanket off of himself, and a small whimper left his lips. And there, his legs were not that much thicker than his arms.

“B-Bucky… what…  _ why _ …” Steve looked over at Bucky, desperate for any answer, only to see a face of defeat.

“We don’t know,” Bucky said, voice wavering. “I should tell Sam and Bruce you’re awake—”

“—too late.”

Sam knocked on the doorway, even though he was already halfway through with Bruce right behind him.

“Hey Steve,” Bruce said, smiling. “I think I already know the answer, but how are you feeling?”

“Like… Like before. When did—”

“When you came back.” Sam leaned against the wall. “When you came back, you collapsed. At first, we thought you were having a seizure, but you were just...”

“All your bones were snapping back to their size before the serum.” Bruce stepped up to the side of the bed. “Is it alright if we do a few tests? Nothing invasive, I promise.”

Steve shrugged. Even though it was Bruce, it wouldn’t be that much different from the check-ups he had in the past. 

“Sure.”

“Cover your left eye and read off the chart.”

Shitty eyesight? Check.

“Put these earphones one. Say ‘yes’ when you hear a beep.”

Shitty hearing? Not as bad as he remembered but still not great.

“Now let’s check your lungs.”

And of course, his lungs were just as bad as they used to be.

Both Bucky and Sam stayed in the room while Bruce went on to check Steve’s reflexes. Although Steve wasn’t focused on them, Sam and Bucky kept their sights on him, watching as he nearly failed every test Bruce administered. For Bucky, while it had been nearly a century, he remembered every scare Steve gave him, from the common cold to the feverish brink of death. Sam, however, had never seen this Steve. None of the accounts at the Captain America exhibit ever went into detail about Steve before the serum except for the numbers.

“I’m sorry, Steve.” Bruce sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “We can figure out what caused this. I can ask Pym about the particles and see if that had any impact.”

“It’s okay,” Steve mumbled. “Don’t bother.”

“Look man,” Sam said. “We have the resources to look into this. We can call up Dr. Cho, ask T’Challa if they’re willing to help—” 

“No.” Steve was going to stand by his answer. “I was… lucky, to have been picked by Erskine and have a healthy body. The world lost half its population five years ago. We had to adjust, and now, everyone that disappeared is back. There are other people who need help. What I have right now is manageable, right Bruce?”

“Of course.” Bruce flipped through the stack of papers in his hands. “You can get appointments when you're ready. All we really need to do right now is get you a pair of glasses, an inhaler, and a blood glucose meter.”

“If it’s really okay with you.” Sam shrugged. “I can’t imagine how hard it used to be without all the stuff we have now.”

“I’ll be fine.” Steve flashed him a wry smile. “At least I don’t have to drink liver juice anymore.”

“That had to have been terrible.” Sam’s face scrunched at the thought of it. 

“Not as bad as getting Steve to drink it,” Bucky said, laughing lightly. “He’s such a brat. Imagine having to pin him down to get him to drink it.”

“Why’re you saying that like I’m still a brat? Jerk.”

“Punk.”

Sam smiled, crossing his arms across his chest. “C’mon, Bruce. Let’s go give Dr. Cho the news.”

As Sam and Bruce left the room, he made sure to briefly flashed Bucky a thumbs up when Steve wasn’t looking. A touch of red tinged his cheeks, making Sam chuckle. When he turned back to Steve, he just shot him a look.

“What was that?”

“Nothin’.” Bucky changed seats, opting to sit on the edge of the bed. “But now that they’re gone, I wanted to ask you something.”

“Yeah?” Steve leaned forward, eyes meeting Bucky’s. 

“What… what did you do?” Bucky’s mouth twisted at his own words. In a way, he felt that he was betraying Steve’s trust. But he knew Steve better than anyone else in the whole world, and Steve Rogers was a wreckless, stubborn shit without any ounce of self-preservation. “Y’know, when you were…”

Steve frowned. 

“You mean, what did I do to cause  _ this _ ,” he said, motioning towards himself.

“C’mon, Steve.” Bucky sighed. “Was there anything that might’ve done something to change you back? I know you had to go to space. Did that—”

“Look,” Steve grumbled. “If you want me to get that body back so much then—”

“—don’t go puttin’ words in my mouth.” 

“Then why bring it up?” Steve sunk back into the bed. “I lived with this body before, and I’ll do it again.”

“I know, because you’re a strong-willed ass that won’t quit. You didn’t let it stop you then, so why stop now.”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing.” 

“Not really.” Bucky propped up his arm and rested his chin on his hand. “But I  _ am _ curious. How come you didn’t let any of us go with you?”

“I had some things I needed to do.” Steve did his best to stay relaxed, but he couldn’t keep his lips from pressing into a thin line.

“Mhmm.” As Bucky brought his hand to Steve’s face, the blonde didn’t know what to expect. To his surprise, the other man put his thumb and middle finger together, then flicked his forehead. “You’re still a terrible liar. Wanna talk about it?”

“No,” Steve said with finality. “What’s done is done.”

“Fine. I don’t know why you can’t just let me in…” 

And that was it for Steve. Any small annoyance he felt burst into anger. Yes, he was upset about being in the same body he had back then. It ached, and was filled with chronic pain. He couldn’t see very well and he hated that joints hurt more than before.

“It was my only chance,” Steve said, louder than he meant to be. “It was my only fucking chance. So yeah, I went to places I probably shouldn’t have, but I had to! I don’t need you to lecture me on my choices.”

_ I had to save you _ .

The worst part of going back to this body was his lifespan. Steve always wondered how much the serum changed him. His wounds healed quickly. His strength was that of several men. Hell, Thor gave him liquor meant for gods, but he drank it fine. But now that all of those aspects of him were gone, where did that leave Steve and Bucky? If both he and Bucky had the same serum, that means that there was now the chance of Steve easily dying while Bucky could live on for however long. 

He’d be leaving Bucky alone again.

The speed Bucky shot up from the chair startled Steve. He didn’t know what Bucky planned, but he didn’t bother to brace himself. With a huff, Bucky pulled Steve close, gathering him up in his arms like it was the last thing he’d ever do. As Bucky ran his hand through those blonde locks, Steve’s heartbeat thrummed in his ears.

“I felt it, Steve,” Bucky murmured as he nuzzled into the blonde’s neck, breathing him in. “I fucking felt it when I was picked to go.”

Steve’s body stiffened at Bucky’s words, knowing what he meant. 

“It all happened so fast. Your face. You—I… I was fading away. But then  _ you _ .” Bucky pulled away to cup Steve’s face, to make him focus on nothing but him. His eyes grew darker. Possessive. As if Bucky was going to eat him alive. And Steve would let him.

“The first thing I see is you, going up against that goddamn Titan by yourself.” His grip on Steve’s shoulders was a vice, fingertips bruising his skin. “Then you volunteer yourself to put everything back… only to hit the ground. You didn’t wake up for  _ days _ , Steve.”

It was like a knot formed in Steve’s throat. He wanted so badly to speak, to apologize for putting Bucky through so much. He confided in Steve, telling him he didn’t want to fight again. But what did Steve do? Drag him into another war. It was bad enough he didn’t let Bucky go home back in the 40s. It was bad enough that he let Bucky fall. It was bad enough he didn’t look for him after—

“Steve.”

He didn’t realize he’d broken his gaze with Bucky until he felt him brushing away a tear with his thumb.

“What did you do,” Bucky asked softly.

“What I…” Steve gulped. “What I should have done. I told him how to find  _ you _ .”

“Hey.” Bucky’s expression eased. “There was no way you could’ve known I was there.”

“I  _ had _ to tell him! I had to tell him because I love you.” Bucky tilted his head, his eyes diving into Steve’s, begging him to repeat those three words. In all the years they’ve known each other, Steve had longed to say those words, but often found himself stuck. How could he tell Bucky how much he truly meant to him? Back when Bucky first shipped out, before they made it to the Stark Expo, Steve came close. He had another chance that night he rescued Bucky from Azzano. And again, when he visited Bucky in Wakanda. 

“I’ve always loved you, Bucky. You’ve gotta know that.”

Bucky stared at him, and his silence put Steve on edge. There was something about their bond that made Steve feel that even if he was rejected, he and Bucky would remain close. But in all those unsaid instances, he was confident—if not, then he was delusional—that Bucky felt the same. And maybe Bucky was just as afraid as Steve was, afraid to take that leap of faith.

“I… I love you too, Steve.” He held Steve again, rubbing small circles on his back. “Always have.”

Steve sighed into Bucky’s chest, savoring every fiber of  Bucky’s being. Despite everything, they were here. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They finally said it! ~~_stares at smut in the next chapter_~~
> 
> Thank you to everyone giving this fic attention! Comments and kudos really make my day <3
> 
> Take care of yourselves!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was posted via phone so please forgive any format issues!
> 
> Without further ado, have some smut   
> (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*✲ﾟ*｡⋆

A few of the Avengers were staying at the Compound. Clint had gone back to his family, and Peter went back home to find Aunt May. Rhodey was asked to go to the Pentagon, assigned to lead a team for damage control and to repot what exactly the fuck happened now that Thanos had been dealt with. Wanda, after staying for about a week, decided to take off to find herself, but promised to come by and visit. Everyone was moving on. Well. Helping others move on. That left just Bruce, Sam, Bucky and Steve. Bruce would be travelling around to help where he could, but always came back to recharge and reconvene with the team. While Sam went back to holding support groups, he mentioned that looking out to find a permanent house or apartment felt wrong. There were problems with housing before and during the Snap. Now that half of the population was back, it would only get worse. Besides, the Compound had more than enough room. 

Despite all that space, Steve and Bucky decided to share a room, not that anyone was surprised by it.

“A love story for the ages, and more PDA than I expected. You guys are so gross,” Sam said, pouring himself a glass of orange juice. “You're lucky I like the both of you.”

“Awww, did you hear that, Stevie?” Bucky asked, kissing him on the cheek. “Sam likes me.”

“Don’t make me take that back, Bucky.” Sam was shaking his head, but smiling all the same. “I thought it was bad enough that you guys had longing stares.”

Steve picked up an apple slice from his place and bit into it with a satisfying crunch. “Well, Bucky  _ does _ have pretty eyes.” 

Sam made a gagging noise. “While you two guys… you know what, I don’t wanna know what you’re gonna do. I need to head into D.C. for a bit. Don’t let me come back and see you indecent.”

“We’re adults, and we can do whatever we want,” Steve said firmly. “And if that happens while I’m su—”

“—nope. Stop. I’m going.” Sam left, laughing. “Have fun.”

After Sam left, Steve and Bucky finished up their breakfast in comfortable silence. They exchanged glances, occasionally brushing against each other. Now that they were able to just live day to day—even if for just a while until the next time they were needed—they took time to appreciate each moment, no matter how small.

Steve wondered how long he could have this. 

As Bucky got up to do the dishes, Steve went back to their room, curling up under the blankets. The future scared him. With the body given to him by Dr. Erskine ensured him a life, even after the war—not that it was worth living without Bucky. 

“Hey.”

He didn’t bother to turn around, even though he felt Bucky’s eyes raking over him.

“How are you feelin' today,” Bucky asked. The mattress shifted as Bucky joined Steve under the sheets. He wrapped his arm around Steve's waist, spooning him as he pressed a kiss onto Steve's shoulder. “Are the meds helping? Do you need me to get them?”

“Actually don't feel that bad,” Steve admitted. And he was truthful—well, in the physical aspect. Mentally, he could do without the easy fatigue, but having most of his pain subside with medication was better than he anticipated. He even looked into some light physical training to help his back. Clint had brought up that Steve could have a spinal fusion done, but Steve said he’d considered it and reminded everyone that he was okay with this change. 

However, Bucky knew something was bothering his best guy. Call it a hunch.

“You can tell me anything. You know that, right?” Bucky rested his face at the base of Steve's neck and planted a few kisses.

“I know,” Steve mumbled. “I just…”

“Yeah,” Bucky pressed gently. “What's up?”

Steve shifted in his grasp, turning to face him. “I'm tired. And I know you're tired, too and I shouldn't—”

“—let me stop you right there.” Bucky brought his hand to Steve's face, stroking his thumb over the dark circles under his eyes. They were filled with such devotion, revering Bucky as if he were the sole reason everything existed.“Both of us can be tired, okay?”

“But Bucky, I…”

_ I had it easier than you. _

“How about you don't say what I think you're gonna say and give me a kiss?”

He smiled. “I can do that.”

Steve leaned in, closing his eyes as their lips met. He felt Bucky smiling as they stayed that way, lingering as he cupped Bucky’s face. Bucky tilted his head, parting his lips to breathe Steve in. They stayed like that for another thirty or so minutes, clothes discarded and kisses fervent. Hands roamed, mapping out every curve, committing each other to memory. It didn’t take long for either of them to get hard, rubbing against each other to relieve their growing ache. Steve smoothed his thumb over the blunt tip of Bucky’s cock, moistening the head with the full pearl of precome. Bucky swallowed back a groan as Steve took hold of both their shafts, stroking slowly to savor, to tease. 

“Fuck, Stevie.” He captured Steve’s lips with his own, assertive and sloppy. They could stay like this for days, solely living off of each other’s heated gazes and desperate touches. 

Bucky brought his hand around to cup Steve’s ass, fingers lightly tracing between his cheeks.

“If you’re gonna do that, ‘least get some lube first,” Steve grumbled as he reached over, fumbling to open the nightstand drawer. He managed to find their bottle of lube, probably one of their favorite mundane things of the future. Bucky took it from him, flipped open the cap, and poured some onto his fingers. He took care in warming it up, rubbing the tips of his fore and middle fingers against the pad of his thumb.

“S’fine if it’s cold,” Steve muttered, pushing Bucky away so he could lay flat on his stomach, rutting his hips against the mattress. “Just finger me already.”

“As you wish.” Bucky smirked, bringing his vibranium hand to Steve’s cheeks, spreading them apart as he drew lazy circles around Steve’s puckered hole with his lubed fingers. The blonde shivered as Bucky slipped his middle finger past the tight ring of muscle, humming in awe of the velvet heat. How the fuck was he going to fit his dick in there? 

Steve gulped, clutching at the bedsheets as Bucky worked him, moving his fingers in and out.

“ _ More _ ,” Steve moaned. “Gimme  _ more _ .”

Bucky obeyed, slipping his forefinger in, feeling Steve stretch as he made a scissoring motion. He loved seeing Steve surrender and allowing himself to make all those obscene noises. Steve didn’t allow himself to enjoy much of anything, so seeing him give in was enough to fuel Bucky, to make him find what drove Steve to the edge.

“You’re so pretty like this,” he murmured, adding a third finger. “You’re so  _ good _ .”

“Sh-Shut up!” Steve turned his head to face Bucky, a deep red spreading down to his neck, fading to his chest. “M’not cute, and I’m not good.”

“You’re right,” Bucky quipped. “You’re the best.”

“Damn fucking straight. Now c’mon, Buck,” Steve groaned, wagging his hips from side to side. “Just get in me already."

“Fuck, you’re so needy.” Bucky grabbed at one of Steve’s ass cheeks before giving it a hard smack. “Never had a patient bone in your body.”

“The only bone I want in me is yours.”

Bucky snicker was quickly replaced by a low groan as Steve reached back and pulled his cheeks apart. The blonde spread his legs further, pushing out so that a small dribble of lube seeped out of him. 

“Hurry the fuck up.”

It was easy for Bucky to question his faith after witnessing the horrors of war and becoming a prisoner to it. But when Steve was laid out like this before him, completely vulnerable and willing, Bucky wanted to thank every god known to man.

“Alright, Stevie. I gotcha.” 

Bucky grabbed the bottle of lube, pouring a healthy slathering onto himself before lining up with Steve's entrance. Just being this close had him on edge and if he didn't move anytime soon, Bucky was going to explode. He circled Steve's hole with the tip, and he could feel the love of his life trying to back up onto him. With the pace of thick, dripping honey, Bucky buried himself in Steve, kissing up his back all the while. 

Steve chanted his name,  _ BuckyBuckyBucky _ , as if he were on the brink of death and this was the end, writhing with impatience. He was nearly sucking Bucky in, clinging on from inside as if he was afraid that Bucky would abandon him. Bucky moved with a few experimental thrusts, working himself in until he was fully sheathed. He stilled, giving Steve some time to adjust, only to have Steve tilt his hips back, rocking them slowly.

Bucky pressed his body against Steve’s, pinning him down to the mattress, leaving him with little room to move. And god, did Steve love it. Even when he had that strong, chiseled body, Steve dreamed of Bucky completely overwhelming him, enveloping him so that there was nothing else in the world other than them, together. 

“C’mon, Buck,” Steve said, breathing heavy. “M’not gonna break… you can move... And I mean  _ really _ move.”

Bucky bracketed his arms at Steve’s sides, hands resting on top of Steve’s as he pulled out, just to push himself back in. Steve tilted his head to the side, gasping with each thrust. Between Bucky’s thrusts and having his cock trapped between himself and the mattress, Steve was now sure he’d died and gone to heaven. The room grew warm, filled with their panting and the sound of skin slapping against skin. With every thrust, Steve tightened his grip on Bucky, fingers laced together. 

“F-Fuck,  _ fuck _ ,” Steve chanted, toes curling as Bucky brushed against his prostate. “Fuckin’...  _ there _ , Bucky. Don’t stop. Don't you  _ fucking _ stop!"

And Bucky wouldn't dare, not when Steve begged him like that. Steve was always in charge, and Bucky would always follow his command. He picked up the pace slightly, if just to satiate his own need. He wanted to bask in this indecent glory, where every moan and shiver he wrung out of Steve was heaven sent.

“Not…” Bucky swallowed, a loud, audible gulp. “Not gonna last that much longer, Stevie.” 

He heard Steve moan something into the pillow, but couldn’t quite understand. “What is it? Hm?”

“ _ Come in me _ ,” he said louder, voice hoarse and dripping with such a ferality that Bucky could’ve come then and there. “I need you to come in me, Buck.”

“God, I’m gonna come so fuckin’ much ’n fill you up ,” Bucky growled. He nipped at Steve’s earlobe, breathing into his ear. “Gonna be drippin’ for days, let everyone know you’re  _ mine _ .”

“B-Buh…  _ Bucky _ .” He was close, Bucky knew. “M’gonna come… gonna  _ come _ !”

“Let me feel you.”

Steve moaned into Bucky’s mouth, desperate for their tongues to touch as he tightened around Bucky and ruined their sheets. Bucky followed right behind him, groaning so low that it bordered on being a growl. Ribbons of come shot into Steve, just as the blonde wanted. He peppered Steve’s shoulders with kisses, slowly pulling out.

“Get offa me,” Steve mumbled, still lost in a haze. “Heavy as hell.”

“Didn’t hear you complain earlier.” Bucky shifted onto his side, wrapping his arms around Steve to bring him closer. “Let’s take a nap. Too lazy to clean now.” He nuzzled into the crook of Steve's neck, kissing over the hickies he'd left. Steve sighed, content as they slowly drifted off to sleep.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading the story so far and for all the kudos and comments (getting those emails really make my day)! I hope everyone is staying as safe and sane as possible. Please be kind to yourself. 
> 
> Next chapter is the last! Feel free to say hi to me on twitter (@queerestblues) or Tumblr (@marvelling-you). 
> 
> Love y'all and see you next time!


	5. Chapter 5

“We need to go to Jersey,” Steve announced casually. “All of us.”

Sam raised an eyebrow as Bucky snickered.

“Jersey,” Bucky repeated in disbelief. “Now I know something’s wrong.”

“It’s important,” Steve pressed. “We’re not doing anything today anyway.”

“Sure, I could use some time outside.” Sam grabbed his jacket, then patted his pockets to check for his keys. “C’mon, I can drive.”

“As long as you pull your seat up this time,” Bucky teased. “Assuming Steve rides in the front seat.”

“Of course I am. I'm giving directions.” Steve stuck out his tongue, making Bucky return the gesture and Sam roll his eyes.

“Come along, children.”

As they drove out of New York and into New Jersey, it didn't take long for Sam to figure out where they were going. After being utterly destroyed without a single trace of SHIELD's origins or the remnants of Zola’s mind, Camp Lehigh was flattened out and used for government storage, supposedly. The building was rather plain, resembling an office building that no one had set foot in since it was finished. That much was evident by the overgrown bushes and grass The property was still fenced off and had a trespassing warning at the front gate, but Sam, Steve and Bucky stopped following protocol a long time ago. Bucky broke through the lock and chains with relative ease, thanks to his vibranium arm. 

“I’ll keep watch,” he said, gesturing for Sam and Steve to enter. “Just make it quick.”

Steve just nodded while Sam followed, confused.

“What the hell are we doing here anyway?” Sam turned to Steve, but he didn’t answer. They walked through the knee-high grass until they reached some shrubs.

“Wait just a sec.” 

Steve disappeared between some trees and Sam, though he wasn’t sure, could have sworn he heard Steve talking to someone. But just as he was about to call out, the blonde emerged, trying in vain to keep an obviously round object behind his small frame.

“This is where you’ve been keeping it?” Sam asked, incredulous. “Why the hell is it here and not… literally anywhere else?”

“Let’s just say,” Steve began with a sheepish smile. “I had someone drop it off for me.”

He revealed the shield, completely intact and somehow shimmering brighter than Sam had ever seen it. 

Steve cleared his throat. “Sam we… we talked about this, before I left.”

“We?”

“Me and Bucky,” he clarified. I don’t regret meeting Erskine, or Project Rebirth. I’d do it again in a heartbeat. But now, I think it’s time to find myself and see what makes me happy.”

To Sam, those words were a dream come true. He wanted nothing more for Steve. Ever since they first met on that run—not that Steve called it running—Sam saw the sadness and isolation in the man celebrated as a hero. He always knew there was more to Steve Rogers behind the shield just by reading about him. But Sam was quickly brought back to reality when Steve held out the shield in front of himself, arms outstretched to him. It takes a few seconds to realize that Steve wasn’t doing this out of pride. It wasn’t because he was happy to have it back, even if just for a keepsake or for a time when he was needed. No, this was an  _ offering _ . 

Sam let out a shaky breath and blinked back tears. “Steve, you don’t… you don’t mean—” 

“—but I do.” Steve stepped forward, eyes shining with confidence. “Whatever doubts you have, forget ‘em. I already know you’ll be great. You’re a good man.” He flipped the shield, strap side forward. “Try it on.”

Reluctantly, Sam grasped the shield, strapping it to his arm. Even if with Steve’s blessing, it didn’t feel right. He could train with it for the rest of his life, and he still wouldn’t feel like the rightful owner.

“See,” Steve said. “Lookin’ good already! How does it feel?”

Sam averted Steve’s gaze, resting his other hand on the shield, almost in denial. “Like it belongs to someone else.”

“Like I said, you’re a good man.” He reached out, placing his hand on top of Sam’s. “There’s no one else I'd pick. Bucky and I will still be around, but for the most part, we're gonna hang back.”

“Active duty since the 1940's. It's about time you took a vacation.” Sam wiped a fresh tear with the heel of his hand. “I'll make you proud and do good by you.”

“It's your shield, Sam. Do good by  _ you _ . And for the record, I'm already proud.” He patted Sam's shoulder. “Let's go back.”

“So.” Sam fiddled with the straps, trying to get used to the shield's weight. “You gonna tell me who dropped this off?”

Steve's eyes shifted in contemplation, but then a smirk tugged at his lips. “No, I don't think I will.”

Sam snorted, louder than he meant to, making Steve laugh. Once they reunited with Bucky, they shared the comfort of knowing that even though things were changing, they'd stand by each other through thick and thin. Sam would be paving his own way while Steve and Bucky eased off. 

“It's kind of scary,” Steve said, when he and Bucky were alone. "But in a good way.”

“We could do anything,” Bucky mused as he kissed Steve's cheek. “Our list is already getting long. Think we cross off everything?”

Steve hummed in consideration. He took his little beaten-up notebook. The first few pages had been checked off, but he filled it up to the very end. Knowing himself, Steve would have to get a bigger notebook. He turned to Bucky and smiled.

“With you beside me? I'm sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took forever, but we're finally at the end! It took waaaay longer than it meant to, but I finally finished it! I hope y'all enjoyed it.
> 
> If you liked this, please check out my other stucky fics! 
> 
> Comments and kudos make my day like you wouldn't believe. 
> 
> Anyways, take care of yourselves and stay safe out there!


End file.
